Between Blood II: Who Am I?
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: Johnxoc She is cleansed of her human blood. Even in her mind she is not a human. But when she finally thought she was content she's confront once more. Who to believe? No one can be two forever, and now she must descide. No one can live as two.
1. An Elite in Human Skin

So here it is... The long awaited sequel to "Between Blood: What Am I?" I don't own halo, but those reading will probably know what's mine. I'm in the process of writing down the Elite's native language (yeah, I'm making it) and will most likly use some words from it, but i'll always say what it is at least once. I also wanted everyone to know that pen-name Bow Chika Bow Wow, my friend both online and in reality, has bugged me to no end. Thank him, or else it would be ATLEAST another month before this was posted. I've rewritten this chapter over a hundred times. Literally, and I wrote the first on the day I posted the last chapter. Still a Johnxoc, and without anymore of my constant blathering, I give you the first chapter of "Between Blood II: Who Am I?" .

_**I Am An Elite In Human Skin**_

The strangely cool wind ran over Star like drops of water as she rested in the shade of the strange metallic yellow tree that seemed to touch the sky in front of the covenant house of Acaadna.

The sun, twice as bright as earth's sun, gleamed off tall soft blades of silver-white grass that made a mattress for Star as she reclined using her arm's as a pillow. She was listening to Shasic and Acaadna spar with wooden staffs, and couldn't help but feel her eyelids drop as the rhythmic clatter of wood on wood played a soft lullaby to her.

She'd been living on the elite home planet for approximately 84 days. She did the math in her head as she shut her eyes. 84 days meant 12 weeks, 12 weeks meant that she'd been living on the home world of her new family for three months...

It was three months of rest... but she'd spent nine months aboard the covenant ships after she'd left the humans... had it really been a year without human contact?

Star sighed and smiled as she heard Shasic fall to his knees from one of Acaadna's strikes. It was sure to be Shasic, because it had been deemed impossible for either star or any of her friends the force him to the ground.

But that was a piece of the lullaby that the wood played for her.

Clack clack, Clatter clack, click clack, smack.

Clatter Click, Click clack, clack clack, smack.

Finally, Star felt the heat of the sun and the tiresome of a morning's sparing set in as she fell into sleep. A sleep that was always dreamless... Or at least it had been ever since she'd used the weapon to destroy to flood.

An alien hand on her shoulder made Star start, sitting up instantly and blinking sleep from her eyes to see Shasic had plopped down next to her.

She blinked again... It was dark out, an eternity of bright stars cast out before her, as the bright sun shone it's light against the two blue moons of her new home planet.

"Yappity should be back with some drinks soon." Shasic stated and Star smiled as she leaned her shoulder on Shasic, who didn't seem bothered at all.

Of course, Star reminded herself with a silent laugh, he'd already proclaimed his undying love to her a year ago, so of course HE wasn't complaining... Still, it was nice to have the comfort of the tall elite when there was such little comfort to be found.

"You must've worked hard this morning to tire you enough to sleep so long, little one." Acaadna said as he neared them and sat down on Star's other side. "I wish we could've seen."

"You're just busy, that's all." Megan spoke in Elite as she yawned again. She had worked hard helping Feriik tend the garden and had, had to rise long before sun-up to pick the Leekra pods before they were incased once more in the spiny bulbs of the tall ghostly plants. Even the garden would've warranted sleep, but after sparing with the new recruits to the army Star had barely been able to drag herself home and into the shade of the Katrii tree.

"II'MBACKI'MBACKI'MBACK!" Yappity sang as he ran back down the hill and the tall pale form of the priestess Feriik followed him. She was dressed in clothes like Megan had worn her first days of being a covenant, even before her name had changed.

Feriik held a tray with three cups of Leekra in it, one for Shasic, one for Acaadna, and one for Star. Even as she sipped it she felt how hungry she'd become in her slumber.

They sat in silence for a few moment's before Shasic asked after a moment's thought, "Do you miss the humans?"

Star smiled, in the year she'd finally bridged the gap of being human in the minds of her fellows. They used to look at her and see a human they had to be gentle with in sparing. But now? Now they saw a worthy opponent that was another more then an Elite with a different appearance.

Indeed, even her thoughts came with the rationality and quickness of an Elite.

"Why would I?" Star asked before taking another sip of the Leekra juice. It's sweet taste and milk like texture washing over her tongue, she couldn't think of anything better tasting then thsi sweeet nectar she now drank.

A more then a year ago, Star had, had no idea what she was. A Human, or an Elite.

"What am I?" She'd ask herself, and now, under her breath, she answered herself.

"I am an Elite in human skin."

"Naakan!" said a child elite as he ran over the hill and Star looked up in time to see that he was leading four others.

Shasic laughed at the nickname, which meant elder sister.

"What little ones?" Star asked with a smile and they said it almost in unison, "There's a weird ship in the clearing we play in!"

They all smiled, and, after deciding it was too late to humor them she answered simply, "I'll check on it in the dead of night with Shasic."

"But Star-"

"No buts, unless they're at hem in bed." Star said with stern look and the young elites hung their heads and walked back over the hill muttering to each other.

"Bed does sound nice." Star said after a moment and she stood, stretched and said goodnight before retreating to the fairly large, fairly crowded house and found her quarters. She lay her new armor out for the next day and crawled into her hammock with a frustrated sigh before blowing out her candle and falling into sleep.

There was shouts, screams, explosions...someone was shouting her name...someone was shouting orders in a language she'd almost forgotten. Suddenly Star's eyes snapped open and she tried to blink the dream away, only to find that she had not finally managed to dream...

The house was on fire, flames leaping under her orange hot door, and in a burst the door was gone from what looked like a rocket, Star stood and stared horrified at the figures behind the door.

And they stared back through their orange-gold face plates.

_**Dei Kaynl Je Kinf Deera Jeer Mosink - Arbiter Kyu Mali**_

The Peace shattered as if it was glass. - The First Arbiter

Yes, I'm gonna write a quote (that I make) That are suposed to be things spoken by Arbiters, religous leaders, stuff like that. And by the way, Review. Please. It makes me type faster.


	2. A Fast Escape

_**A Fast Escape **_

(I'm sorry if my battle scenes aren't very good, I like them, but some don't)

Star stood motionless and almost invisible against the white wall behind her.

Even as the next generation of Spartan II looked into the room, their minds trained to make rational decisions, the first thought that came to all their minds was one word: Demon

Certainly it must be a demon in front of them, one with teal eyes that were centered with light gray pupils, and with pale skin that was just barely beginning to tan.

The second word that came to their minds was that they must be looking at an angel, clothed in a white garment that seemed to be made of liquid silver... Like mercury looks inside a vile...

Then came the third word...

Target.

"Fire!" one shouted, but just as he said it Star slowly, challengingly, grabbed her neck guard, and slammed the half circles together around her neck. Instantly she gripped a chair beside her bed and hurled it with as much force as she could towards those damnable green and gold bodies just beyond the flame.

The wood in the chair seemed to explode as it hit the fire, giving Star just enough time to slam the rest of her armor on before it activated, a buzz of energy shield whipping out to spread over every bit of her. From her exposed face to every strand of her dyed black hair, she was clothe din an invisible shield.

"Shoot!" came a desperate yell and a lucky bullet from an arch of spray-and-pray glanced off her apparently unprotected cheek. To say it went painless would be a lie, but the bullet fell to the ground. She could only make the energy shield last as long as the power supply...

And this power supply was running out.

She activated her energy sword and darted towards the next generation of Spartan II. She felt the strange jerk of the armor and damned herself for not using it more in the last month. Ever since she'd met Kaiikr she's had to be nervous about doing nothing with anything, including her energy saber. He was quiet brilliant, after all, he was a Spec Ops engineer...

But sometimes he made things that didn't work, they just blew up.

Star felt the kick of her every move in her suit and in an effort to stop it she made her movements smooth, narrowly taking off a Spartan II's arm and receiving a bullet in the shoulder. Another energy saber gleamed into life beside her and Jerrimass made one sweeping blow that took out another Spartan.

"They aren't very well trained." she mused as she whistled at her fellow and in an instant, both were invisible.

"Where the hell'd they go!" Star heard one say as she darted past him and towards the door, trying to dodge the flames in an attempt to save energy in her armor when finally she breathed the less smoky outside air.

But...

Everything was on fire.

She looked out on flames that devoured a forest and town, she heard roars and shouts and things said in human.

She looked down before Jeerimass reminded her of his presence with a gently alien hand on her shoulder.

she looked up at him and he spoke softly, "We must leave, now. General Acaadna and Shasic have already left in a separate escape ship, I have one waiting in the woods, come on."

Just as he spoke Star turned to glance at her three month home before she darted after him into the woods and towards the ship.

"She just looked like a human, and even then only a little, but she moved different..." a quiet voice spoke in the dark cargo pit of the pelican.

"But you're sure she was human?"

"Yes. Defiantly. At least half."

"If she's half human then what is the other half?"

"I dunno, demon probably."

"Well I know Ian's likly to tell pretty big lies over the COM but-"

"Shut up and get ready!" Yelled the Next Generation Spartan II's commanding officer. They put their helmets back on and stood at attention for their green clad commander.

And Master Chief just looked at them through his face plate before standing ready as the Pelican made a shaky landing, and they where set fee on the covenant planet. he glanced up just in time to see a ship make a jump, and then the sky was dark.

Star had been right a year before, when she had said the Covenant-Human war was not over.

The ashes that had once been her home where living proof.

_**Ki Girraki Kita Yir Kiynf Kir Herinkajil Mejhan - Arbiter Kyu Fuik Ri**_

I feel no remorse for shedding my enemies blood - The Twenty-Second Arbiter

Yup, and you SHOULD be reading the above quotes because some, especially THIS ONE has a big hint in it. look at their words, look at our words... I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND WILL BUY THEM ALL AN XBOX 360!


	3. Remembering Long Ago

_**Rememberiing Long Ago**_

Star sat in a seat near the cockpit and moved forward to lean with her aloid (s/p?) elbow of her knee and aloid hand on her chin. She glanced around again before sighing and putting her normal elbow on her other knee so she had a hand on each cheek.

"Little one, what troubles you?" Jeerimass asked, looking at her with a sideways glance before clicking thoughtfully.

"Nothing, Your excellency."

"It was nothing you wouldn't be acting this way. It's the human's, isn't it?"

"No!" Star slammed her alloid fist into the bench beside her an immediately her eyes widened and she said softly, "My apologies, but that's all anyone seems to ask about."

"About your human heritage?"

"Yes. About if I miss them or not." Star felt a little better as she smiled at her commanding officer. "And I don't."

"It would only be normal for you to miss your family...your race."

"My father is Acaadna, and I'm an elite." Star said stubbornly, believing every word of it was fact, and Jeerimass nodded after a moment, and turned away.

But the high ranking elite remembered with great detail the taming of the human child, how she had put up such a fight to live, killing one of his troops... He knew perfectly well that the girl who had once referred to his race as "demon sons of bitches" had not been an elite.

Still, this figure that had been millimeters from death a little more then a year ago could pass for something not human. The pale skin that'd been carbon copied seemed to refuse to tan, and the black dye in her hair made her seem twice as pale. Her strange teal eyes with the light gray pupils..

Yes, he remembered the teal ring around her gray eyes when she'd first cast her fiery gaze upon him.

Star flipped out a holo pad and began to listen to one of the prophets sermons with her eyes closed.

"Star, if you could go back, would you?" This time it was Kaiikr who asked the question, and Star only smiled as she opened an eye and gave a simple answer, "Not if my life depended on it." She seemed to remember something as she sat up and final spoke, "My power supply is dying... And why is my armor so choppy in movement?"

"You answer your own question, Star, the power supply is dying so its processing your intentions slower." Kaiikr smiled as he spoke and Star smiled back, "I guess that makes since, Kaiikr."

"I'm going to sleep" Star stated, and no one argued as she stretch out lay down over the bench and closed her eyes.

**_"Stop it! Cut it out!" Star was standing in the middle of a place oddly familiar...on top of a grass hill over looking a building and a playground._**

**_She looked for the person speaking and soon saw that there was a four year old girl with brown hair trying separately to get an AI disk back from a bully._**

**_Star felt oddly dizzy as she looked at the girl fighting before suddenly she realized someone had tackled the bully from behind, rolling down the hill the two boys were a mess of punches as each fought to stay on top long enough to get in a good hit._**

**_Finally, a teacher sprang out and dragged the boys off each other, and sent them to sit on benches on opposite sides of the playground_**

**_"Did you get your AI back?" Star asked and the girl turned smiling and Star was surprised to see the girl run straight through her. Star turned and jogged after, stopping in time to see the girl hug the boy as tight as she could before he handed her the AI disk._**

**_"Thank you so much John! Your the greatest!"_**

**_"Stop hanging on me! And you have to learn how to fight so you can do that yourself when you need to."_**

**_"Ok John, I promise I'll get good at fighting. I'll get so good I could wrestle an elite!"_**

**_"I've got a deal to make, Megan." the little boy said in a business like tone he'd no doubt heard his father use. "When you can beat me, I'll give you my good luck charm."_**

**_"That's not fair, You ALWAYS win."_**

**_"You don't know that for sure, Megan."_**

****SLAM! Star woke when the ship gave a lurch and realized with a quick moment of blinking, that she'd been dreaming... But why something like that?

That's when in a moments realization her alloid prosthetic arm gripped her throat.

Her chess piece...Her Kings piece...

When had she lost it?

She thought hard for a moment before looking around the silent ship and finding that those who weren't piloting where asleep...

She herself felt well rested so instead she took Kaiikr's bag of equipment from beside him and set out on a task to take her mind of Spartan 117.

She was going to remake the AI John had fought to rescue in her dream.

He had been a smart AI, but he'd been destroyed when she'd first been taken by the covenant.

However, she could program this AI to be a continuation of him...have his memories, process, personality... But she wondered dully if he'd choose to look like what Talon had chosen.

Master Chief walked among the rubble of the covenant home with boredom advertised in ever step. Until he saw something gleaming in the ash. He picked it up and immediately knew it was dog tags.

But when he turned it over he saw something, though he didn't outwardly show it, surprised him.

**Name: Megan Parker**

**Age: 13**

**Blood type: AB+**

**_Domiij kol Daeemik kei Wkiinvee kira mali qiraao fieaaniil kideffein zium sikeei starik. - Arbiter Kyu Fuik _**

****Love and Hate, they share not one thing except neither can be forgotten. -The Twentieth Arbiter

ANOTHER BIG HINT IN THIS QUOTE! Sorry it took so long, check out the halo 3 trailer, REVIEW!


	4. Why Would I Mourn?

_**Why Would I Mourn?**_

She was exhausted when she finally finished, and after a hesitant moment, she pressed the display pad for activation. Life surged thorough the AI Disk, and after a moment, the figure rose from the control pad blinking.

She smiled, he was exactly like the old Talon, dressed like a special opts marine, eyes black like an elites, and with a mischievous smile in place.

"Damn, took you long enough." He said looking at Star and she shrugged, "I've been rather busy, if you didn't get the memory-"

"Yeah, yeah. But I would've expected you to at least remember me a few years before NOW. I mean come on, last time I saw you, you were twelve and scared for your life of the covenant...Now look at'cha! Your full grown, missing a limb, and acting like an elite. I swear you are the weirdest person I've come into contact with even in my past existence." Talon ranted and Star smiled as Kaiikrr looked at the AI interestedly.

"In his past existence?" Jerrimass asked and Star looked at her commanding officer, "When I was a human he was my AI, I just altered an AI chip's programming to be like-"

"Hate to burst your bubble Megan, but your still a human." The AI said with an eyebrow up giving Star his mischievous smile.

"Who's Megan?" Star asked, giving a wicked smile back and the AI crossed his arms, "Denial."

"A river in Egypt."

At that response, Talon was silent and just kept his arms crossed mumbling.

It was awhile later when they reached another planet and managed to land, and though Star was glad for the break of space travel, she was also a little uneasy about landing on a planet so soon after being engaged in battle by a series of less dangerous Spartans.

"Smile." Acaadna said as he walked up behind her and she gave a weak attempt before finally saying, "Acaadna, didn't you have a child before me? And a wife?"

Acaadna nodded slowly, "But why does this matter, little one?"

"Did it hurt to loose her?"

"My daughter or my wife?" Acaadna asked stepping to be at Star's side and looked at her, and she clicked her tongue thoughtfully.

"Your wife." She finally said and Acaadna shook his head, "She did not choose to leave, so I do not mourn her death, I welcomed it. She will be in the Paradise at the end of the Great Journey. Why would I hurt because she is in Paradise?"

"What about your daughter?"

"Ahh... Tquiaa... Yes...I hurt when she left."

"What makes her different then your wife?" Star asked, surprised his answer had not been the same.

"Because, little one, Tquiaa fell in love with a Heretic who corrupted her, and in the end His Excellency Jeerimass was forced to exicute her in order to gain path to her husband. My daughter will not be seen in paradise, her soul is lost." Star was inwardly frightened by the dull lifeless tone in which Acaadna spoke of his daughter...

"I'm sorry." Star felt it was the only thing to say as she turned to him and hugged him, and he put an alien hand on her back as well as he said, "Little one, no apology is needed from you...Why do you cry?"

In truth, Star didn't know why she'd let out a strangled sob, she couldn't quiet understand why she felt so sad... Only that it made her ache with hurt.

"Star..." Shasic's voice said behind her and Acaadna pulled away and looked Star in the eye...Beetle black eyes to indigo eyes...

Star understood and she turned and hugged Shasic.

Because Acaadna understood why Star was upset, and it would be better if someone who didn't understand comforted her.

John, Spartan 117, sat in the Station after searching the whole covenant planet and killing any remaining Covenant. His armor was off and he was looking once more at the dog tags... Had he really just destroyed Megan's home? had she perhaps been in that ship that had jumped over head?

Finally, deciding he needed to rest, he put the dog tags on the bedside table and leaned back in the bed almost instantly asleep.

There was a silver chess piece, a king piece, on a cord around his neck.

**_Ki Girraki_** **_Kaynl, Yir Ki Ziumki Temiik Devvli Eiindaem Yuinoeij Iy Jril Re Starik. - Deemi Juy Star, Hillmii Kyo Deemmi Mikkao zuomli Feriik_**

****I feel no peace, for I can not until every last memory of you is forgotten. - Bok of Torn Souls, Chapter 20, Paragraph 9, words of Ferrik.

YAY! I updated. anyone, if you don't remember the bok of torn souls look at Between Blood: What am I? under the chapter, "We Bleed the Same" and you'll see...You know, its the chapter where you find out Shasic loves Star, and ALSO. This chapter is NOT a filler, this is a VERY important chapter the the story line so don't be all "WTF? What's with this?" I SWEAR you'll find out later on...remember...there's clues in each quote so...yeah.


End file.
